marvelhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel High School and Sixth Form Wiki
Welcome to the Marvel High School and Sixth Form Wiki Wiki page created to help me build information on the students and teachers at Marvel High School and Sixth Form, from my fanfiction series Troubled Minds Most of the information in this Wikia will be as it is in 2013-2014, with spoiler warnings for information after 2014 http://archiveofourown.org/series/46100 The School - History Marvel High was originally set up by S.H.I.E.L.D in 1965. The original purpose of Marvel was to take some of the most advanced students around the world and groomed them into S.H.I.E.L.D agents, or create allies in the case of Howard Stark and Nathaniel Richards. Between 1965 and 1996 the school didn't teach any creative subjects like Art, Music or Drama, and their main focus was Science and Gym. If they believed a student had reached their potential they were then moved on to take part in more advanced training at S.H.I.E.L.D. This way of teaching came to an end in 1994 when Marvel's Head Teacher was changed to Nick Fury, and he changed things for the better, with the sole goal being to bring out the students' potential in whatever way of life they wanted to go down, not just to become S.H.I.E.L.D agents. However, this change was not something S.H.I.E.L.D approved of, and as the amount of students coming from Marvel to S.H.I.E.L.D decreased, the two names separated and S.H.I.E.L.D no longer controls anything in Marvel. On the downside of S.H.I.E.L.D removing itself from Marvel, it opened the place up for attack from people who wanted to used the advanced students for their own needs. It left the school without protection. The schools current main threats are Workshop and Weapon X, who are both working on genetic enhancement, and also Hydra, who have always had a habit of leading the students away after they graduate. Because of this, Fury has worked on not only hiring teachers who are the best in their field, but also teachers that can act as mentors to the students and defend the school should it come under attack. The school is open seven days a the week from 5am to 11pm. They run various clubs before/after school, and the teachers are always on hand to give the students advice. The reason the school is constantly open, is to keep the students occupied instead of leaving them to entertain themselves on the streets of New York, and it also gives them the opportunity to further their education. As the students are brought in from all over the world, they can't just go home to their families, so they need something to keep them distracted and safe. Because many of the students come from outside of New York, Marvel brought their own land and built their own apartment blocks. Each apartment has three bedrooms to fit 3 people, one bathroom, and has a full fitted kitchen with a joint living room. The difficult part comes when the students reach graduation at age 18/19; however school counsellors are on site to help students move smoothly into the next phase of their life. Info on Students Info on Teachers Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse